The Scorpion Queen
by Allanna Stone
Summary: While exploring the great Pyramids of Egypt, Alex meets a young girl whose past is linked with Cleopatra, high priest Imhotep, Ancient Egypt's history, and a legend that tells of the Scorpion Queen…
1. Chapter 1

**The Scorpion Queen**

**I do not own The Mummy.**

**SUMMERY:**

**While exploring the great Pyramids of Egypt, Alex meets a young girl whose past is linked with Cleopatra, ****high priest ****Imhotep****, Ancient Egypt's history****,** **and a legend that tells of the Scorpion Queen…**

"Alex, please stay close by. Many of these tombs harbor death traps!" called Evelyn to her seventeen year old son as the team of archaeologists set up their tents in the Africa heat of the burning son. The thirty- six year old redhead pushed a strand of escaping curls behind her ear as she helped her husband, Rick set up their two person tent.

Seventeen year old Alex O'Connell sighed exasperatedly, as he blew a strand of his blond hair out of her clear blue eyes. He rebelliously leaned against his already set up tent, glaring at anybody who dared to look at him. Alex had a handsome English lad, who stood at six feet five inches with a lanky, wiry built frame. He wore loose fitting tousers and shirt of black cotton, the Medjai's own style. He didn't do it because it was flashy; he wore their clothes because the heat of the Egyptian sun was _hot_. He refused to wear the Arab's burnoose headwear, saying that he preferred to keep his head bare; now he was regretting it.

The year was 1945, and the O'Connells were on an excavation in Egypt, on a wild goose hunt to find the lost tomb of Cleopatra. Their journey had taken them from their home in London to the Valley of the Kings, located in Jordan, Egypt. (IDK where exactly the VoK is…) Evelyn was excited about being the first people to gaze upon the sarcophagus of the last Queen of Egypt, while Alex wanted as little part as he possibly could have in the excavation.

He wandered off from his place at his tent and went up to the face of the tomb. This one was a newly discovered one; the name, Cleopatra, was inscribed into the seal that had been hidden for centuries. He traced the name enscribed on stone with his finger, thing about nothing at all.

He was jolted out of his thought by the weird feeling that someone was watching him. He looked around and didn't see anyone. He turned back to the tomb and yelped.

The name was gone and in its place was a drawing of a beautiful girl. She was petite, under five feet tall, and had pale skin. She wore her knee length ebony hair as her clothes. She spoke to Alex in Arabic.

"Please help me," she begged him.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Alex, unafraid.

"Help my offspring destroy the curse that had been put on my family," she whispered before fading away.

Alex shook his head a few times, sweat pouring off his face. He collapsed in the sand, panting heavily.

"Are you alright?" asked someone, helping Alex to sit up. The girl uncorked her waterskin with her teeth and held it up to Alex's mouth. He drank greedily, gulping the precious liquid as it flowed freely into his mouth.

"Have you been drinking enough water?" The voice had a soft, pleasant Arabic accent to it. Alex groaned as he tried to stand, but almost fell over again, if not for the fact that the girl had caught him. He half carried him, half supported him as they made their way to Alex's tent.

She pushed open the tent flap. And attempted to place Alex on his cot, but she tripped and ended up on Alex's chest. The two teenagers gasped at the frightingly unfamiliarity of closeness that they were experiencing.

"Are you alright?" she asked, pushing herself off of Alex's chest. She sat down at the foot of the cot.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit dizzy," he replied, sitting up slowly. He noticed that she was wearing black loose fitting harem pants that were scaled down to fit and flatter her. Her upper body was covered with a loose fitting ebony long sleeved midriff, and she wore a royal blue head scarf that showed only the upper part of her face. He could make out dark blue eyes fringed with long, think, dark eyelashes and a small sapphire in her slender nose.

Alex leaned back onto his pillow and sighed. He heard the flap open and close as she left him.

**Who is the girl? What role does she play? How is she connected to Cleopatra? Who or what is the Scorpion Queen?**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Scorpion Queen**

**I do not own The Mummy.**

**SUMMERY:**

**While exploring the great Pyramids of Egypt, Alex meets a young girl whose past is linked with Cleopatra, ****high priest ****Imhotep****, Ancient Egypt's history****,** **and a legend that tells of the Scorpion Queen…**

Later that night, the group of archaeologists and Medjai had gathered around the campfire, for December sin Egypt were often cold. Alex was happy for the cold. He had spent the entire day dripping with sweat, and the cool air was a relief for him. He held Harmony, his three year old sister on his lap as he watched Habiba and Caleb, five year old twins, dance with glee around Evelyn. He noticed the mysterious girl who had helped him that day was sitting next to Ardeth Bay, the fearless leader of the Medjai.

She caught his eye and looked away quickly. Ardeth said something to her, and she replied back, making the stern man smile in response. The man stood up and all chatter died down.

"I feel as though an introduction should be made." He offered a hand to the girl, which she accepted, standing up slowly like a proper maiden of the desert should. For the first time, Alex noticed that she wore a dark bindi in the c enter of her forehead. "My daughter,** Twilema Wardah, will be joining us on the dig." He looked every man in the eye, including Rick, who was happily married to Evelyn. "I should hope that there will be no boundary crossing, understood?" He stood with the stance of a protective father, while Twilema Wardah stood with the familiar stance of a well trained warrior.**

"Rest assured, whatever I do to you will make what Father does look like skipping through daisies," spoke up **Twilema Wardah, her burnoose fluttering in the breeze that had started to blow at that moment. She sat down gracefully, smiling as Habiba approached her with her doll, Hannah Marie. The young girl accepted the doll and held it before taking out another doll from underneath her burnoose, which she held out for Habiba to borrow. The five year old girl did so, plopping down next to her as she began to play with the dolls. Alex noticed that Twilema Wardah moved with great care; probably because she wore weapons, he decided, turning his attention back to his meal.**

He noticed that Harmony had fallen asleep, so he quickly finished up his meal. He hoisted the young girl into his arms as he stood and started to walk to the nursery tent (what the archeologists had dubbed the tent where the little one age seven and under spent most of their time).

It wasn't until he was almost at the tent did Alex realize that someone was walking next to him. He turned his head and saw **Twilema Wardah walking next to him, her deep blue eyes looking at nothing.**

"Thanks." Alex's voice made her jump.

"For what?" she asked.

"For today," explained Alex, entering the tent. The onsite nanny accepted Harmony without a word and set her into a traveling crib.

"I just did what anyone else would have done," **Twilema Wardah shrugged it off as she greeted a young child with a hug. She led the way out of the tent with Alex trailing behind, thinking hard. "Speak now, Alex O'Connell, or the Sun Phoenix shall feast on your lost words."**

"I was just wondering what you looked like without your headscarf," Alex blurted out.

**Twilema Wardah stopped and spun around so that Alex bumped in to the front of her. "No man, aside from my father, has ever seen my face, and that is the way it will remain until the day I am married." Her voice sounded as though she longed for freedom; to spread her wings free of the cage that she was born into and take off into the sky and never look back.**

Alex watched her as she walked back to her seat next to her father. She gracefully sat back down and adjusted her head scarf.

Alex caught himself glancing at her every now and then. He kicked himself mentally. She was Ardeth Bay's daughter. He couldn't be with her… Or could he?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Scorpion Queen**

**I do not own The Mummy.**

**SUMMERY:**

**While exploring the great Pyramids of Egypt, Alex meets a young girl whose past is linked with Cleopatra, ****high priest ****Imhotep****, Ancient Egypt's history****,** **and a legend that tells of the Scorpion Queen…**

The next day found the team hard at word, carefully exivating the tomb, which Alex avoided as much as possible. He didn't want to have another run in with the mysterious woman.** Twilema Wardah was hard at work, shifting sand and helping bring water to the workers. She seemed to be everywhere at once.**

Including in Alex's tent, telling him to get up. He yelped and rolled out of bed, wearing only his underwear. He jumped up and covered himself with his blanket, blushing crimson.

**Twilema Wardah just raised a finely arched eyebrow and said, "Do you think that I' really going to see anything that I've haven't seen?" She flirtly shook her hips at Alex before disappearing out the door.**

Alex groaned and put on his clothes. He grabbed the piece of fabric that was supposed to be his burnoose. He looked at it, puzzled, and then left the tent with the fabric in his hands.

"Alex, your mother wishes for me to inform you to wear your burnoose today." Alex yelped and spun around, making **Twilema Wardah giggle at him.**

"That was what I was doing. I can't seem to get the damn thing on!" he scowled. **Twilema Wardah rolled her eyes as she took the fabric from him hands.**

"Sit, please. I'd have to sit on a horse and do it, otherwise," her amused voice sounded from behind him. Alex sat in the sand, feeling ridiculous that he had to ask a girl to help him dress. He felt her long, slender fingers at work; wrapping the fabric around his head and over his shoulders. He felt the soft curves of her legs as she leaned against him to finish wrapping the burnoose.

"Finished." Alex was surprised at the short amount of time it took to fashion the burnoose.

"That fast?" he asked, standing up. He saw that **Twilema Wardah was tiny- under five feet tall. She was dwarfed by his six foot five inch frame.**

"I could teach you, if you want."** Twilema Wardah looked Alex straight in the eye as she said this. Royal blue met hazel green as their eyes met.**

"Yeah, sure." Alex slouched away from **Twilema Wardah with a funny feeling in his stomach.**

He found his mother and Ardeth Bay sweeping dirt off of a set of stone steps.

"Hey Mom, Ardeth," he greeted, grabbing a toothbrush and helping them.

"Alex," greeted Ardeth, his black eyes meeting Alex's hazel eyes. "I've noticed that you and **Twilema Wardah have been spending a considerably amount of time together."**

"We're the only teenagers in the camp, Ardeth," Alex muttered. "Mom, I think I found something." He held up a silver chain with the eyes of Isis on it.

"The Eye of Isis," murmured Evelyn, taking the necklace from Alex. "This necklace was reportedly buried in front of an important queen's tomb. Rick!" She suddenly yelled. "Come quick! I think Alex might've found something!"

Her husband and **Twilema Wardah came running, both dropping to their knees to examine Alex's find.**

"It's beautiful," breathed **Twilema Wardah, her long, slender fingers gently and lovingly tracing the complex design. "There is a legend of how **Anck-Su-Namun gave birth to Imhotep's daughter, but she disguised her as Seti's child. The child lived her life in royalty, knowing the pharaoh as one father and Imhotep as another. She was a true princess of the Nile, a princess like none had ever seen before…" Her eyes misted as she thought of her favorite bedtime story. She could still recall the first time that her father had told her the tale…

~xXx~

_"Father?" whimpered a five year old __**Twilema Wardah, huddled**__**next to her father's bedroll.**_ _Ardeth Bay awoke immeadtly and rolled over so that he was facing his daughter. "I had a nightmare…" She shivered in the frigid December night's chill. Ardeth Bay opened up his covers so that she could snuggle in next to him. "Can you tell me a story?"_

_Ardeth Bay thought for a second. "This is the story of a girl who was princess of the Nile. She had two fathers; Imhotep and Seti. Her mother, Anck-Su-Namun, was Pharaoh Seti's mistress; however, she was deeply in love with his high priest, Imhotep. Anck-Su-Namun was untouchable to any other man other than the pharaoh himself. But that didn't stop their love. Soon, she became with child, and she managed to pass the infant off as Seti's child. She named her Cleopatra, Greek for Glory of the Father. She was the apple of Seti's eye. He granted her whatever she wished; jewels, clothes, hair ornaments, servants, lessons, animals and other things alike._

_ "But the one thing that she prized the most were the rare moments with her birth father, Imhotep. They often took walks together, rode horses, or practiced weaponry training. Cleopatra told her father that she was deepening her connection with Ra, the sun god, and he believed her. When she was ten years old, Seti became addicted to alcohol. And soon afterwards, he was murdered by her mother and father. Cleopatra was hidden behind a curtain at the time and she witnessed he mother's suicide and the escape of her father._

_ "Cleopatra immeadtly became the Pharaoh the second Seti died; and she set out alone to find her father. She tracked him down to the City of Gods, where he was attempting to raise Anck-Su-Namun from the grave. Before she could warn him, her guards had interfered, sending her beloved mother back into the hands of __Anubis. She was helpless to stop her guards from performing the __Hom Dai__ on her beloved father. However, she had socereress blood in her, and so she placed a terrible curse on her guards that had killed Imhotep and had allowed her beloved mother's spirit to return to Anubis. But yet, unknown by her, she had also placed the same curse onto herself._

_ "By that time, she was eighteen years old. She met Mark Antony, who became her secret lover. They had seven children, each one named after a great ruler of Egypt. One day, Mark ANothy was fasly told of his lover's death so he fell upon his sword with greif. He was quickly bought to the bedchambers of Cleopatra, who held his hand as he died. Over com with grief, she grabbed a poisionious asp from a fruit basket and committed suicide._

_ "To this very day, no one knows of what fate became their children…"_

~xXx~

**Twilema Wardah shook herself from her memory and gazed at the necklace that was now in her hands. She had an odd feeling as though she had seen the necklace before…**

~xXx~

**CLEOPATRA"S POINT OF VEIW**

_I rode the wind, laughing as I did so. I shut my eyes and threw my arms out, not bothering to hold onto the reins. I looked next to me and saw, my father, my TRUE father, Imhotep. He rode fast and hard next to my beautiful black Arabian stallion, Amiri. He was a pure black stallion, without a single fleck of any other color on him. Seti- my false father- gave him to me for a present._

_Seti was always gifting me with pretty things. Last week it was jewels for my hair. The week before, it was musical interments that I would play for him and his court. The week before, it was pretty clothes imported from Greece. The week before, it was animals, both domestic and wild. He loved to spoil me._

_My true father, Imhotep, loved to spend time with me, talking about literature, language, mathematics, and travels. He was more of a teacher than a friend, or so I had told father when he had demanded to know why I was spending so much time with his high priest. Besides, the teachers that he has hired for me bore me. I want someone who had actually been to these far off lands, studied the things that are manitary for a princess such as I. Of course, Seti ordered for them to be beheaded. _

_Whenever I could escape my life in the palace, I would join my father on walks through the marketplace, taking to my people as though I were one of them. Of course, I didn't fool them, however my never ending questions about their everyday lives made them adore me and I actually overheard a few of the elderly women stating that they counted the days until I would stop by and chat with them. I had also became friends with several of the young children, who would foundly refer to me as Cleo, seeing as how they couldn't pronounce my name properly. I had made friends with several of the young mothers, as well. I would often watch after their young ones while they did housework or went to the marketplace._

_Of course, wherever I went, Father went, as well. He told me that he would never forgive himself if any harm were to become me._

_If we weren't in the marketplace, then we could be found in the weaponry arena, practicing one of the many fighting techniques that I had begged the palace guards to teach me. I was an expery with the sword and spear; however, I preferred the bow and quiver of arrows that Seti had specially made for me._

_My attention was snapped back to my country as I saw an approaching gate. I grinned and kicked Amiri to go into a full out gallop. The only thing I could hear was the thudding of his hooves as I quickly approached the gate. I soared over it with my arms out stretvhed and a blissful look upon my face. I reined Amiri into a stop and he reared so beauituflly. I would have to inform Seti of his gift's talents…._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Scorpion Queen**

**I do not own The Mummy.**

**SUMMERY:**

**While exploring the great Pyramids of Egypt, Alex meets a young girl whose past is linked with Cleopatra, ****high priest ****Imhotep****, Ancient Egypt's history****,** **and a legend that tells of the Scorpion Queen…**

_"Oh, they're so tiny!" whisper Aaron as he held his newborn daughter, Alexandria. Cleopatra held her twin brother, Thomas._

_ "Yes, they are," the Queen of the Nile answered, looking into a miniature version of her lover's face. Thomas was peacefully asleep, his long lashes resting on his cheek as he slumbered. Alexandria on the other hand, was fussing as her father held her. The lovers switched children and Cleopatra opened her dress to let her daughter feed. The hours old infant began to greedily suckle at her nipple, trying to drain her mother of the delicious milk._

"_Do you want more?" Aaron asked his lover, holding his breath._

"_Yes, I do."_

~xXx~

Shfqash Wardah woke up with a start. She sat up, her black braids swinging around her head as she panted from the dream. She must've been dreaming about her past life…

She stood from her bedroll and wrapped her headscarf around her head until the only part of her face that could be seen were here eyes and nose. She stepped out of the tent and saw that the tomb had already been opened. She silently crept to the opening, where she found Alex was trying to sneak in. He jumped as Shfqash Wardah placed a graceful hand onto his shoulder. She held her finger up to her mouth to signal be silent. The two teenagers snuck into the tomb.

Alex clicked on a flashlight and took Shfqash Wardah by the hand as he led her deep into the tomb. They went down several corridors until they reached a door with the following carved in hylogriphics;

_Only the reencardination of the Queen of the Nile, Cleopatra may open her tomb._

Next to the inscription was a place for a small hand to rest. Shfqash Wardah placed her long fingered hand onto the imprint and the tomb opened. She and Alex stepped inside and were amazed by what they saw.

Jewels heaped on tables; gold statues and figurines; mummified animals; jars of wine and preserved food; bottles of perfumes; clothes; and last but not least, the sarcofficase of Cleopatra.

Shfqash Wardah slowly approached the sarcofficase. When she reached it, she ran her hands over it and memories began to flood her mind…

~xXx~

_A kiss here and there… discarded clothes… passionate moaning… pain as she lost her virginity…_

~xXx~

Alex shook Shfqash Wardah out of her daydream-like state. Mr. and Mrs. O'Connell were busy exclaiming over the find and closely examining the artifacts. Alex jerked his head to the outside.

There was an awkward pause as both teenagers tried to think of something to say.


End file.
